Greenhaven Manor
by wixley-kryptonese
Summary: 102. "I'd even join the Death Eaters, just for you" – ft. Jessica Jones and Kilgrave/Crouch, Luke Cage (not a threesome, just David Tennant character merging)


_102\. "I'd even join the Death Eaters, just for you"_ – ft. Jessica Jones and Kilgrave/Crouch, + Luke Cage

* * *

He had said it in jest, she had always thought, mouth running away with itself. She never expected that he would actually do it – that he would become a killer, a terrorist, am insane, blood-thirsty, maniacal _Death Eater_. Jessica didn't know what to do. They'd been- they'd been _happy_ , glorious even, despite the war. Jessica Jones and Kevin Crouch. People called them sickening in their sweetness, how he would bring her a bouquet every week without fail, how she – Jessica Jones, ice bitch extraordinaire – would rest her head on his shoulder when they sat together. They were going to live their life together, away from Kevin's parents, away from the war, alone but together.

 _Together_ , Jessica grit her teeth, firing off another blasting curse at the line of Death Eaters. It hit the ground at their feet, blowing up spectacularly, the Death Eaters flying into the doors behind them. However, it didn't give Jessica any pleasure – she'd always been strong, her magic almost too powerful for her to control. Seeing her lack of control despite it's use made her angrier – angrier than it did to see Kevin waiting for her in the hallway ahead, twirling his wand. _Together doesn't mean shit._ After all, she was here alone – alone was better, especially when she was using the force she was to get into Longbottom Manor.

"Jessica, you shouldn't _be_ here," despite his words, he was grinning. Above them, screams could be heard, and Jessica looked up, gripping her wand tighter. "You won't get to them before they crack. Bellatrix _really_ wants to know what happened to her precious Dark Lord." Jessica felt her stomach drop. _Bellatrix Lestrange. By the time I get up there it'll already be too late._

That was, however, only if she couldn't convince her ex to help her get them out.

" _Her_ Dark Lord? Not yours, then?"

"Nah," he shrugged, "Not really my type. But he was winning, and I figured – get the war over quicker, the more time I have to spend with _you_."

Jessica flinched, "You became a _Death Eater_ , Kevin."

"Don't call me that," he wrinkled his nose in distaste, "I've stopped using that name."

"What then? Crouch?"

"No. _Kilgrave_."

The screams above cut out very suddenly, and Jessica assumed the worst. Storming forwards, she meant to pass Kevin- _Kilgrave_ , when he raised his wand.

" _Imperio_."

Jessica hadn't expected it – didn't dodge it. Immediately a haze fell over her mind. _No…_

"Stay. Sorry, can't let you do that, Jessica. You see, I might not be a Dark Lord supporter, not _really_ , but there's three very highly-trained witches and wizards up there who aren't currently curled up on the floor drooling, who would take offence to your presence. I love you, Jessica, and it would be a terrible way to show my love by- one: dying in your defence only for you to die as well, or two: leave you to die and not defending you." Jessica tried to fight the curse, but he'd always been brilliant at enchantments, at curses and spells that affected people in the long-term, rather than the short. She couldn't break it.

Kilgrave came forwards, cupping her cheek gently, kissing her softly. Jessica didn't react, not wanting to kiss him when he did _this_ to her, using an _Unforgivable_ on her and stopped her from helping the Longbottom's escape.

"Jessica, kiss me," he then said, and Jessica couldn't stop herself – literally unable to, as the imperius took hold of her, causing her arms to come up to wrap around his neck, her lips pressing against his in the way they used to. The stubble on his face brushed against her face distastefully, his arms wrapping around her, his hands resting on the small of her back-

"Jessica!" Came a shout, and Jessica thanked Merlin that Luke hadn't listened to her, had followed her. Kilgrave's head shot up, before he was blown back, the imperius breaking. Jessica scrambled back, rushing over to Luke, who stepped up, wand in hand, black Hit-Wizard robes flaring as he stared dead-ahead.

"Jessica, go to the Auror Office, get Simpson and his team out here – the Order of the Phoenix has been called, but they're scattered. Trish is trying to contact everyone, but there's no guarantee."

"Auror Office," Jessica repeated, watching as Kilgrave stood, glaring at Luke. "Be careful."

"Don't worry about me. Now go."

And so Jessica fled, not looking back even as the floor reflected all the colours of the rainbow.


End file.
